BIG BROTHER NINTENDO
by Dark Veggie
Summary: Nuestros personajes favoritos como NUNCA los habías visto. Como lo dice el titulo.
1. Default Chapter

CLUB NINTENDO -- ENDEMOL PRESENTAN: ~ Big Brother ~ NINTENDO (Leerlo con voz sensual o cachonda) "Si quieres ser parte del mejor programa de televisión jamás visto, prepárate para las audiciones de Big Brother nintendo. Inscríbete ya, solo tienes que: Tener entre cualquier edad y cualquier edad No importa el sexo, mientras esté definido... No importa si no eres humano... Tener el valor de aceptar CUALQUIER reto Soportar ser visto por millones, si millones, si millones, si millones (paf) casi una decena de video jugadores por 106 días. ~ Big Brother ~ NINTENDO Éste comercial fue patrocinado por "Manzanas del Huerto" y croquetas "El perro feliz" Recuerde!!!:  
  
"Si tu perro tiene hambre, dale croquetas El perro feliiiiiizzz .... guau, guau". 


	2. PRESENTACIÓN

Después de mucha espera y de repetir el comercial de convocatoria de BB, una y otra y otra vez hasta que la gente se hartó, llegó la hora de saber de que se trata el dichoso programa de BB.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Quiénes son los Brothers?  
  
¿?: Hola a todos, todas. Ha llegado la hora, el momento, el time de  
saber quiénes estarán, habitarán la casa de Big Brother Nintendo. Mi  
nombre Ganondorf Micha y los estaré guiando, conduciendo, llevando,  
hablando sin sentido durante éstos 106 días. ¿Quiénes serán esos 6  
mujeres y seis hombres?  
  
(Alguien del público) ¿?: ¡Me aburro!...  
  
Ganon:¬¬ ... ejem... Hola a todos, todas. Ha llegado la hora, el momento, el time...  
  
¿?: ¡Ya! ¡Dilo!  
  
Ganon: ... de saber quiénes estarán, habitarán...  
  
¿?: ¡Eso ya lo dijiste!  
  
GM- ...la casa de Big Brother Nintendo. Mi nombre es Ganondorf Micha y...  
  
¿?: ¡Eso a nadie le importa! ¡ya di quiénes son!  
  
Ganon:...los estaré guiando, conduciendo, hablando sin...  
  
¿?: ¡YA DI QUIÉNES SON!  
  
Ganon:... sentido durante estos 111 días...  
  
¿?: ¿QUIÉNES SON? ¡DILO YA ESTÚPIDO!  
  
Ganon: U_U... ¡YA CALLATE! (con un poder extraño que sale de su mano) ¡PUM! (¿pum?)  
  
*********  
  
El Púas: ¡¡¡Mejor "Fum"!!!  
  
Dark Veggie: _ _!  
  
***********  
  
¿?: x_x jamás...sabré...quienes...soooo...  
  
Ganon: ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE INTERRUMPIR?!  
  
Público: ................  
  
Ganon: Bien... pues...  
  
-Lleve su loncheeee!... $15 pesos su loncheeeeeee!!!  
  
Ganon: ¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
-Arrgggghh... bueno a diezzzzzz....  
  
Ganon: Bueno... esperen, me están informando que ya se vienen los participantes!!!  
  
Público: ........  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ ¡Ya vienen!  
  
Público: .......  
  
Ganon: ¡Griten, aplaudan!  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHH! ¡URRRRAAA! ¡SI SE PUEDE! ¡SI SE PUEDE!  
  
Ganon: -_-U... ¡Aquí viene el primero de los doce habitantes... viene en un caballo, corcel, equino!  
  
El sujeto del caballo se baja y después de decirle algo al caballo, se dirige a Ganondorf.  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: Éste es el primer participante, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Sujeto del caballo: Me llamo Link... oiga... su cara se me hace conocida...  
  
Ganon: Y a mí tu nombre, yo tenía un enemigo...  
  
Link: ¡USTED!  
  
Ganon: EJEM.otro día hablamos... ¿quién vino a despedirse de ti?  
  
Link: Mis carnales de Kokiri: Saria, Mido... y Saria y Mido  
  
Ganon: _ _U....  
  
Link: AH! Creo que también vienen...  
  
Ganon: Cállate y vete.  
  
Link: ¬¬ OK (se va a despedir)  
  
Ganon: Me están informando que viene el segundo participante...¡SI!  
viene en un barril, se esta acercando el barril... y aquí viene ya...  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHH!!!  
  
El barril se pasa de largo  
  
Ganon: *_*U ... creo que esperaremos... se acerca el tercer  
participante, así es, es una nave!  
  
Público: - ¡EHHHHHH!!!  
  
El "sujeto" se baja de la nave y va hacia Ganon.  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
"Sujeto": ¡¡¡O.O!!! ¡Me están aplaudiendo!  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ganon: Ehh...sí pero ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
"Sujeto": ¡Me aplauden! ¡gracias público! ¡gracias! =:::::::::::::::)  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: Ejem... ¿me dices tu nombre?  
  
"Sujeto": ¡gracias! T_T ¡yo también los quiero!  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ ¿cómo... te... llamas?  
  
"Sujeto": ¬¬ Me... llamo... Fox... Mc Cloud  
  
Ganon: ¿Quién viene contigo?  
  
Fox: Mis amigos Slippy, Peppy y Falco y... ¡mi público! T_T  
=.............................)  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: _ _! Vete... ¡Viene el cuarto participante!  
  
Una ráfaga de viento sacude a todos los presentes, y se ve un carro de carreras. Se baja el cuarto concursante.  
  
Ganon: (acomodándose el poco cabello) Ho... hola, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
El cuarto participante: Captain Falcon! ¡Show me a moves!  
  
Ganon: ¿Y quién...  
  
Falcon: ¿Donde está mi premio?  
  
Ganon: Pero tienes que...  
  
Falcon: ¡YO SIEMPRE GANO TODO! Y esta vez... ¡VOY A GANAR! ( se va)  
  
Ganon: .......... Ehhh... ¡El 5to. Participante!  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon: Me parece que es una nave...  
  
Una nave pequeña y azul se posa cerca de Ganon. Se abre la puerta y  
sale un muchacho blanco y muuuuuy guapo.  
  
********  
  
El Púas: quiero aclarar que ese comentario lo hizo Dark Veggie  
  
********  
  
Ganon: Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Muchacho blanco y muuuuuy guapo: Juno, me llamo Juno y vine a Big Brother  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ ¿No me digas...?  
  
Juno: Sip  
  
Ganon: _ _! ¿Quién viene contigo?  
  
Juno: T_T nadie  
  
Ganon: Bueno, lárgate.  
  
Juno: T_T  
  
Ganon: ¡Ahora sí viene el que sería el 2do. Participante! Ya viene el barril!  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHH!  
  
El barril se detiene, se rompe y sale...  
  
Ganon: O.o ¡Un gorila!  
  
************  
  
Dark Veggie: ¡A que no se lo imaginaban!  
  
***********  
  
Un gorila: Así es! Me llamo Donkey Kong  
  
Ganon: ¿Por qué te pasaste de largo?  
  
DK: ¡No pude detenerme =P!  
  
Ganon: _ _! Cada vez están más ... de veras que sí... mejor ve a despedirte. ¿Quién viene contigo?  
  
DK: Pues... Cranky y ya...  
  
Ganon: Ok... vete ya  
  
DK: (cantando) You know him well he's...  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ . Bueno pasemos con el sexto participante masculino...¿qué?  
a... ya veo... me están diciendo que no han tenido noticias de él,  
pasaremos con las competidoras. Viene la primer mujer... creo que en un  
carruaje...sí es un carruaje.  
  
Del carruaje se baja una vieja -El Púas: ¬¬...- rubia con un trapito.  
  
Público: ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Una vieja rubia con un trapito: WACALA!!! El piso esta sucio.  
  
Ganon: Ejem... Hey....  
  
Una vieja rubia con un trapito: GUIIIUUU QUE FEO ESTÁS!!!  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ ... De nacimiento... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Una vieja rubia con un trapito: My Name's Peach, y soy la más hermosa  
princesa de Mushroom Kingdom (de hecho la única que hay)... aunque todo  
mundo ya la sabía por que soy mundialmente famosa... jajajaja  
  
Público: ...........  
  
Ganon: Este... si lo que sea, ve con los demás participantes.  
  
Peach: ¿QUÉ? ¿Hay más? Creí que solo querían verme a mí, ni modo hay  
que compartir el mundo con los pobres, byeee!!!  
  
Ganon: ¿_? Bye  
  
Peach se va con los ke la vienen a despedir.  
  
Ganon: Y bueno... la 2da participante!!! Que? A ver... (al público)  
¡¡¡TODOS MIREN A LOS POSTES DE LUZ!!!!  
  
Y todos miraron y... ¡¡¡Era un mona!!! ¡¡¡Venia colgándose de los  
postes!!! Pero por su culpa se va la luz en toda la colonia...  
  
Ganon: (como se fue la luz en la colonia y obviamente no hay luz, las  
camaras no captan el gesto ke hace Ganon pero imagínense a Ganon con  
una gota de sudor en la frente...)  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Ganon: Me están informando que la "chica" se lastimo ¿qué? Ok está  
bien, la mona está bien  
  
Entra la mona con una linterna, y ve los pies de Ganon, va levantando  
la linterna... tórax, cuello y...  
  
La mona y Ganon: ¡¡¡¡¡O.O!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAA UN  
MOUNSTURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....... ¬¬... eres tu... si soy yo...  
  
Ganon: Como te llamas?  
  
La mona: Me llamo Dixie  
  
Ganon: Mmh.. bonito nombre (pensando) seguramente...  
  
Dixie: ^^ Gracias  
  
Ganon: Y que te trae por aquí?  
  
Dixie: .......mis manos  
  
Ganon: _ _! Entiendo... quien viene contigo?  
  
Dixie: Mi novio Diddy ^o^  
  
Ganon: (pensando) ¿¿¿O.o tiene novio esta mona??? (hablando) anda vé a  
despedirte de el...  
  
Dixie: Ok  
  
En eso vuelve la luz y Ganon ve por donde se va Dixie para ver la novio de ella pero ve que tambien es un chango  
  
Ganon: ¡¡¡¡UFF!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Dark Veggie: (cantando) Ya lo ves...  
  
El Púas: _ _!  
  
************  
  
Ganon: La 3era participante por favor!  
  
Llega un corcel blanco con 2 personas, y como los micrófonos se ponen hasta alla y nosotros estamos en todas partes (por asi decirlo) se oye todo...  
  
Una de las 2 personas: Gracias Impa... pero no tenias que acompañarme...  
  
Impa: Princesa, mi deber es protegerla... además yo quiero ver cuando entre a la casa...  
  
Princesa: ^^U ok  
  
La bella princesa (que para mi El Púas se parece a una chica de mi escuela...) cruza el pasillo hacia Ganon, robándoles el corazón a muchos muchachos... (como a mi El Púas...)  
  
Público Masculino: .....Sigh....  
  
Ganon: ^^ Hola linda, como te llamas?  
  
Princesa: Me llamo Britney  
  
*****************  
  
El Púas: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU perdón muchos perdones (borra "Britey" (...Sigh...) y lo corrige...)  
  
Dark Veggie: Dice El Púas que se parece a Zelda... pero dice eso nomás porque le gusta mucho...vieja fea  
  
El Púas: ¬¬ si, y ¿QUÉ? *******************  
  
Princesa: Me llamo Zelda  
  
Ganon: ^^ Bonito nombre, linda  
  
Aser... diga Zelda: ^^ Gracias  
  
Ganon: ^^ Y con quien vienes, linda?  
  
Zelda: Con mi padre el Rey de Hyrule, Impa mi asistente, y mi hermano Marvin (( a que no sabían que tenía hermano verdad?) y... ¡¡¡MAMÁ, HERMANA, NO LES FALLARÉ!!! (( ni tampoco hermana ni mamá, verdad?)  
  
Ganon: ^^ Donde están tu mamá y tu hermana, linda?  
  
Zelda: En el cielo...... =.................(  
  
Ganon: .... ^^U lo siento mucho, linda. Ve a despedirte de tus familiares, linda  
  
Zelda: ok  
  
Ganon: (mientras la ve irse) ^^....sigh.... Y bueno al parecer ya tengo a mi favorita ^^U. Pero bueno, vayamos con la 4ta participante  
  
Llega un carro bien padre, convertible y toda la cosa, de ahí se baja una chica vestida de negro...  
  
Ganon: Hola! Como te llamas?  
  
Chica vestida de negro: Me llamo Joanha... Joanha Dark, y tu?  
  
Ganon: Pues Ganon... Ganondorf Micha  
  
Joanha: Cool name!  
  
Ganon: ¿O.O que me has dicho?  
  
Joanha: Cool name  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ mira hija de tu madre, si me vas a estar insultando, te descalificamos de BB  
  
Joanha: ¬¬ mira hijo de tu padre "cool name" quiere decir "bonito nombre"  
  
Ganon: Ah..., en serio?  
  
Joanha: Claro, te lo dice una mujer que estudió por 6 años en EUA  
  
Ganon: Y yo soy el hijo de Osama Bin Laden y hablo arabe (( nótese el sarcasmo)  
  
Joanha: Pues si sigues estando así de feo como el, seras un perdedor, hasta de un concurso  
  
Ganon: Y de qué sería el concurso?  
  
Joanha: De feos y lo perderías por feo  
  
Ganon: ¬¬U Ok, pero quiero saber, ¿qué te dejaron estos 6 años de inglés?  
  
Joanha: Nada, porque soy agente secreta de "Las investigadoras privadas de un pueblito llamado Shushupa"  
  
Ganon: _ _! Como quieras ve y despidete  
  
Joanha se va  
  
Ganon: Bueno, al fin llega la última "dama".  
  
Se acerca en una nave espacial, y ya está bajando es una...¡WOW!  
  
Público Masculino: ¡Fui, Fui! ¡AUUUUUUUUUU! ¡OH BABY!...  
  
De la nave baja una chica de pelo azul en dos chonguitos, con una  
minifalda que apenas si le cubría las piernas, con una mirada sexy veia a cada tipo del público... en otras palabras estaba muy bonita y de buen ver...  
  
Ganon: ^o^ ....  
  
Público Masculino: ¡FIU, FIU! ¡MAMACITA! ¡BABY NENA! ¡VUELTA, VUELTA!...  
  
Ganon: ¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡MU...! Ejem... por aquí!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡BABY NENA!!!!: Hola, ¿tú eres el conductor de Big Brother?  
  
Ganon: Si, estoy para servirte linda  
  
Zelda: (desde lo lejos) =::::::::::( Es injusto, yo los encanto con mi bondad y belleza, mientras ella usa su cuerpo para encantar a todos...  
  
*************  
  
El Púas: T_T WAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡POBRECITA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡BRITNEY.... perdon... ZELDA!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Ganon: (escuchando a Zelda y pensando) Es cierto, ella no es asi, y solo por que esta chica es de buen ver... si, ella tiene razon (hablando a la chica) ¿Cómo te llamas niña?  
  
Niña: Vela y vengo a BB a que todos vean mi perfecto cuerpo y mi hermosa cara  
  
Ganon: Si, claro y ¿con quien vienes?  
  
Vela: ¬¬ con mi familia  
  
Ganon: Ok largate a despedirte de ellos  
  
Vela: ¬¬  
  
Vela se va, junto con los chiflidos de los muchachos...  
  
Ganon: Ok, y la última participante es...  
  
Baja una nave pequeña color naranja, posándose suavemente sobre la tierra. Se abre una compuerta y sale... ¿Un robot?  
  
Un robot: ¬¬ no soy un robot  
  
El Púas y Dark Veggie: ^^Ups  
  
Ganon: Es cierto, ¿un robot? Para que... ah ok, me están informando que es una chica de verdad adentro de ese traje...  
  
La chica de verdad adentro del traje camina hacia Ganon, quitándose el casco  
  
Ganon: Antes de preguntarte tu nombre ¿Por qué ese traje?  
  
La chica de verdad adentro del traje: Es mi traje espacial, me lo hicieron, si quieres saber quien me lo hizo comunicate con mi agente llamado Chozo Statue...  
  
Ganon: -_-U si como quieras, ¿Y cual es tu nombre?  
  
La chica de verdad adentro del traje: Samus Aran  
  
Ganon: y quien te acompaña, Samus?  
  
Samus: Me acompaña... mis padres mis hermanos... y unos amigos: Metroid, Ridley y ya creo...  
  
Ganon: Vaya... anda ve a despedirte de ellos  
  
Samus: Ok  
  
Ganon: Y bueno con eso concluimos la llegada de los habitantes, ahora veamos... ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienen noticias de el? ¿Ya viene? Ok recibamos con un aplauso a... ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
¿Cómo se llama? viene corriendo, ya que no lo quisieron llevar nadie de su familia, y va llegando tropezando con cualquier basurilla...  
  
¿Cómo se llama?: Ya mero llego, ya mero... auch, estúpida bolsita de papas fritas...  
  
Total, éste tipo llega corriendo hacia Ganon, y todo el público le grita:  
  
Público: Maricón!!!!  
  
¿Cómo se llama?: (jadeando de cansancio) ¬¬ ah... ya.... lle...gué.........  
  
Ganon: Hola tonto, como te llamas?  
  
¿Cómo se llama?: (todavía) ¬¬ iiiii......iiiiii.iiiiiiiii....... (( es el jadeo de cansancio)  
  
Ganon: ¿Ii? ¿Te llamas Ii? Que estupidez de nombre es ese; parece el grito de una maricona (haciendo voz y poniendo cara de maricona) ¡¡¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Público: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ii: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: ¿No te llamas Ii?  
  
Ii: No  
  
Ganon: ¿Entonces?  
  
Ii: (jadeando) es.... perame..... dejame agarrar... aire... pero... ¡¡¡¡¡Púas!!!!  
  
El Púas: ¿Qué?  
  
Ii: no..... me..... suigas poniendo ese nombre.... ¬.....¬.......  
  
El Púas: ^^U ok  
  
Ii: (_ _!) me.. llamo Mario  
  
Ganon: Ah ok, Mario, y que te trae por aqui, Mario?  
  
Mario: Ah pues, la adrenalina, las fuerzas, las ganas de correr y ganar, pero sobretodo la adrenalina...  
  
Ganon: ¬¬ No, si ya me dí cuenta, y quien viene contigo?  
  
Mario: Mis papás, mi hermano y unos amiguillos...  
  
Ganon: En serio? Y donde están?  
  
Mario: (apuntando hacia una parte del público) Alla, por alla... un momento, nadie vino a dejarme... me vine corriendo solo... no me quisieron en mi casa... T_T waaaaaa soy un fraude...  
  
Ganon: -_-U claro, si vete con los otros...  
  
Mario se va llorando con los otros 11...  
  
Ganon: Y bueno, ya están los 12 habitantes de la casa de Big Brother Nintendo, muchachos, gritenles a su familia por que será la última vez que los van a ver  
  
Los 12 habitantes: T_T =:::::::::::::::::::::O ¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡MADRE, PADRE HARMANOS HARMANAS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO VINO NADIE A DESPEDIRME!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NADIE VINO WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (( adivinen quienes son ellos 2) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS.....!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: A lagrima y moco todos ellos se despiden así. Ahora muchachos por favor entren  
  
Los 12 entran. Y adentro...  
  
Los 12 habitantes: O.o ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡OH POR DIOS, QUE ES ESO?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
En el próximo capítulo de Big Brother Nintendo: ¿Qué será lo que se encontraron los inquilinos? Se supone que la casa no es peligrosa, pero... ¿Alguna imperfección? ¿Se llevaran bien todos? ¿Serán buenos amigos? ¿A Mario se le quitará lo maricón? Bueno... no pidan milagros. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de... Big Brother Nintendo...  
  
****************  
  
Dark Veggie: ^^ Buen capítulo, verdad?  
  
El Púas: Pues la verdad, esperaba algo mejor de ti  
  
Dark Veggie: ¿DE MI? ¿ESTAS ANIMAL? LO QUE ESTE MAL ES TUUUUUUUUUU CULPA  
  
El Púas: Oh.ya vas a empezar. ok  
  
¿?: HOLA!!!!  
  
El Púas y Dark Veggie: ¡¿¡¿¡¿O.O?!?!?!  
  
¿?: Tranquilos, soy Master Hand, el Big Brother, y los voy a acompañar  
  
El Púas: Ah bueno.  
  
El Púas, Master Hand y Dark Veggie: Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! (........) 


	3. DIA 1

Big Brother  
Nintendo Cap 2  
  
******* Dark Veggie: Aquí estamos de nuevo, con Master Hand y con nuestro 2do cap, ¿Verdad Púas?  
  
El Púas: ¿En serio? ¿ya empezó?  
  
Dark Veggie: Ignoraré eso. ¡Hey! Les tengo una sorpresa!!!  
  
Master Hand: ¿Cuál es?  
  
Dark Veggie: Démosle un caluroso aplauso a... ¡Tony!  
  
Master Hand y El Púas: -_-U ¿Es invitado o...?  
  
Dark Veggie: No, él quiere ver como se hace un fic ¿Verdad Tony?  
  
Tony: ¡^^ Aci ez!  
  
El Púas: ¬¬ ¿Qué acaso nos crees demasiados pen$#%&+?  
  
Dark Veggie: ¿Por qué? El tambien dara ideas  
  
Master Hand: Esta bien... pero si la defeca se va ¿Ok?  
  
Dark Veggie: -_- Ok  
  
El Púas: Tony, presenta éste cap, por favor  
  
Tony: Oquei, en este kap, se daran cuenta de lo ke los azuzto la ves pasada y Mazter Jand les rejala una cavina de radio para ke transmitan desde la kaza de Vij Vroder y tanvien asen su 1primera vroma, en otras palabras es el 1primer dia de ellos en la kaza  
  
El Púas: -_- escribe horrible...  
  
Dark Veggie: Lo corregiré ¡Enserio!  
  
El Púas: Eso espero  
  
***** Lo que ha pasado en las últimas ajem...  
  
***** Tony: Veggie... ¿cuántas horas tiene el día?  
  
Dark Veggie: _ _! 24....  
  
***** Lo que ha pasado en las últimas 24 horas osea...  
  
"El primer día en la casa de Big Brother"  
  
Ganon: Y bueno, ya están los 12 habitantes de la casa de Big Brother Nintendo, muchachos, gritenle a su familia por que será la última vez que los van a ver  
  
Los 12 habitantes: T_T =O ¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡MADRE, PADRE HARMANOS HARMANAS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO VINO NADIE A DESPEDIRME!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NADIE VINO WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (( adivinen quienes son ellos 2) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS.....!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: A lagrima y moco todos ellos se despiden así. Ahora muchachos por favor entren  
  
Los 12 entran. Y adentro...  
  
Los 12 habitantes: O.o ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡OH POR DIOS, QUE ES ESO?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mario: No puede ser...es ... es ¿una mesa?  
  
Todos: _._ Haaaaay  
  
Samus: Eso no... ¡Eso!  
  
Mario: ... ¿?  
  
Samus: ¬¬  
  
¿?: No se preocupen, no hago nada...  
  
Samus: Pero ¿Quién diablos eres?  
  
¿?: Soy el dinosaurio al que van a ordeñar, y me tienen que poner nombre  
  
Fox: Para variar, te tenemos que poner nombre...  
  
Peach: ¡Que lindo! Siempre he querido bautizar y ser madrina ^^  
  
Todos menos Peach: ¬¬  
  
Falcon: ¿Como te vamos a ordeñar, si no tienes...ejem... ubres?  
  
¿?: Es que yo no doy leche, yo pongo huevos...  
  
Link: Cool! Los necesitaremos para poder resistir tanto tiempo aqui.  
  
¿?: _ _ No, de esos no. Huevos comestibles.  
  
Fox: Nos estás dicieno que vamos a ordeñarte los h...  
  
Falcon: ¡Que asco! Yo paso...  
  
Joanha: Al parecer entramos por la puerta equivocada -_-U  
  
Falcon: ¿Pues en dónde estamos?  
  
Mario: En la casa de Big Brother...  
  
Falcon: _ _!... eso ya lo sé, pero en que parte de la casa  
  
Mario: Ah, pues aquí hay pasto, una alberca... seguro que en un día de campo  
  
¡Plop!  
  
DK: Buen chiste ^^  
  
Mario: ^^  
  
DK y Mario: ^^  
  
Todos menos ellos 2: _ _! Lo que faltaba... un par de idiotas...  
  
Juno: ¿mande?  
  
DK y Mario: ^^  
  
Juno: ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
Link: Tú callate, a ti nadie te pela  
  
Juno: ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres averiguarlo?  
  
Link: ¿Me estás retando a golpes?  
  
Juno: No... Buscaba unas tijeras para pelarme pero... ¡Si quieres golpes, tendrás golpes!  
  
Link: ¡Está bien!  
  
Link y Juno se hacen un mano al cuello y dicen:  
  
Link y Juno: ¡Le vas a calmar tu bronca!  
  
Todos menos ellos 2: _ _! Lo que faltaba... un par de peleoneros...  
  
¿?: ¡Muchachos!  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
¿?: ¡Muchachos, todos a la sala por favor!  
  
Todos: ¿En donde está la sala?  
  
¿?: -_-U pues si se meten a la casa...  
  
Todos: Ah, pues si verdad ^^U  
  
Todos se meten a la casa a conocer  
  
¿?: ¡Muchachos, al rato conocen la casa!  
  
Todos: Ok  
  
Todos se van a la sala y se dan cuenta que ahí está una pequeña televisión de 5 pulgadas a blanco y negro, pero también se dan cuenta de otra cosa...  
  
Los 12 habitantes: ¿Ganondorf Micha?  
  
Ganon: Asi es  
  
Zelda: Pensábamos que ya no te ibamos a ver...  
  
Ganon: Pues aquí estoy  
  
Vela: ¿Y que quieres?  
  
Ganon: Nada, verlos otra vez, los extraño mucho  
  
¡Plop!  
  
Los 12 habitantes: ¬¬  
  
Ganon: ^^U Adios  
  
Zelda: Que profundo mensaje nos dejó  
  
Se apaga la tele, y en el estudio de Big Brother...  
  
Ganon: Solamente han transcurrido unos minutos desde que entraron a la casa y ahora Master Hand los llamará a la Camara de Torturas y les preguntarán como se la están pasando... ¿Qué? ¿Aun no? Ok aun no pasarán, mejor veamos que hacen  
  
En la casa  
  
Vela: Hay que presentarse, por orden de cómo llegaron  
  
Link: Ok, primero yo! Me llamo Link...  
  
Todos menos Link: ¡Hola Link!  
  
Link: ... y tengo 25 años, soy del país de Hyrule, y soy un hijo de la mala vida...  
  
Todos menos Link: ¿?  
  
Link: Si... de la mala vida... porque mis padres murireron cuando solo tenia 19 años T_T  
  
Vela: ¿Qué? ¿Solo 19? ¡Ya eras mayor de edad!  
  
Link: Ya sé, pero olvídenlo ^^U este........ Mis hermanos hace mucho que no los veo, a uno si, hace tiempo que lo vi, se que me están viendo... y mis amigos Saria y Mido me estan viendo...  
  
Todos menos Link: Ah  
  
Link: Si... que tiempos aquellos, recuerdo ese día en que recibiria a mí hermano...:  
  
******FLASH BACK*****  
  
"Saria: Asi que tu hermano vendrá a verte, Link  
  
Link: Si, Saria, mañana lo esperaré en el 'aereopuerto'  
  
Mido: Y ¿Crees que te reconozca?  
  
Link: Yo creo que no, porque hace 20 años que se fue de Hyrule  
  
Saria: ¿Y tu crees que lo reconozcas?  
  
Link: Yo a él si, yo no me he ido"  
  
******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****  
  
¡PLOP!  
  
Fox: Callate Link, que sigo yo  
  
Link: T_T ok  
  
Fox: Hola, me llamo Fox McCloud, pero me dicen Fox  
  
Todos menos Fox: ¡Hola Fox McCloud! Pero ¡Hola Fox!  
  
Fox: -_- eh si lo que sea, tengo 26 años y soy de Lylat System  
  
Todos menos Fox: ¿?  
  
Fox: Bueno del palneta Corneria, y yo siempre busqué aventuras y como siempre vencía a los malos me aburría, hasta que salió Big Brother  
  
Dixie: ¬¬ ¿Cuánto te pagaron por decir eso?... ^^  
  
Fox: Pero lo que si encontré rapido fueron mis amigos Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare y Falco Lombardi, tambien tenia a mi padre James McCloud, que murio hace poco T_T, pero lo que mas me da gusto encontrar es a... ¡MI PÚBLICO, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN EL ToT!  
  
Todos menos Fox: _ _!  
  
~En la imaginación de Fox~  
  
(Una chica guapa): Hola, Fox, de los chicos de BB, tu eres el mas guapo, te queremos Fox, tu ganarás Fox, como quisiera estar en la casa contigo Fox, en tu cama y...  
  
Fox: ^o^........  
  
******** Dark Veggie: ¿¿¿No es el personaje más lindo que pudo haber inventado Miyamoto??? ^.~  
  
Púas: _ _ U... No  
  
*****  
  
Falcon: Ok, mientras Fox pone cara de estupido, yo me presento, soy Captain Falcon tengo 30 años y vengo del país de Mute City  
  
Peach: ¿Y por que se llama así? Que nombre tan feíto.  
  
Falcon: -_- porque asi se llama la ciudad, es muda, pero no en las temporadas de carreras, yo soy el #1 en las carreras, yo gano todo en todo,y esto ¡LO GANARÉ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ya, el que sigue  
  
Todos menos Falcon y Fox: -_-U  
  
Juno: ¡¡Yo sigo!!  
  
Link: ¿quién sigue? Juno: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: ^^U ups  
  
Juno: Me llamo Juno, y tengo 23 años...  
  
Link: Bien muy bien, el que sigue  
  
Juno: ¡VENGO DE GOLWOOD...  
  
Link: que acaso ya no se van a presentar  
  
Juno: Yo me dedico a...  
  
Link: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!! Juno: ¬¬ ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?  
  
Link: ¿Acaso te estoy tapando el hocico?  
  
Juno: ¡¡AAAAAAAAA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!!! ¡¡¡¡TE MATARÉ...!!!!!  
  
Juno y Link se agarran a golpes de nuevo...  
  
Johana: Apenas llevamos 15 minutos y es la segunda vez que se pelean... ¡Hombres!  
  
DK: Mientras ellos se pelean, yo me presento: soy Donkey Kong, pero me dicen DK, y...  
  
En eso despierta Fox  
  
Fox: Ahora vengo, voy al baño...  
  
DK: ¿A qué?  
  
Fox: Pues a lo que va una persona...  
  
DK: No, ¡aquí te quedas a escucharme!  
  
Fox: Ok.  
  
DK: ¿Qué les decia? Ah si, pero eso no importa, mejor les cuento un chiste  
  
Todos menos DK, Juno y Link: (no muy convencidos) _ _? Bueno...  
  
DK: De los baños ¿Saben cual es el santo de los baños?  
  
Todos menos DK, Juno y Link: ¿Cuál?  
  
DK: El San Itario, ja... ja... ja... ^^  
  
Todos menos Juno, Link y Mario: _ _!  
  
Mario: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUY BUENO JAJAJAJAJA!  
  
En eso Juno y Link se dejan de pelear  
  
Peach: ¡Bueno, ya chicos y chicas!  
  
Chicos y chicas y Mario: ¡¡Uuuuuuuuuuy!!  
  
Peach: (En el tono más fresa que se puedan imaginar) ^^ Que lindos, en serio, bueno mi nombre es Peach, y soy la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom y sus al rededores, tengo 24 años y soy soltera pero no estoy disponible, porque aquí todos son unos nacos asquerosos idiotas que no saben nada de la vida, no quiero nada con ustedes, pero mi teléfono es 5-25-25-25, repitiendo 5-25-25-25, gracias la que sigue.  
  
Chicos y chicas y Mario: -_-U  
  
Dixie: Ok ya, mucho wato ya, yo soy Dixie y tengo 29 años, vengo de Jungle Japes, estado que colinda al este con el estado de Kongo Jungle, al sur...  
  
Todos menos Dixie: Bueno ya la que sigue  
  
Dixie: T_T  
  
Zelda: Oha-io, bagu nashas........  
  
Mario: Esperate tantito, ¿qué demonios estas diciendo?  
  
Zelda: Estoy hablando el idioma natural de Hyrule, ahora dejame continuar: bagu nashas Zelda Ruzantaze  
  
Dixie: Ya, no te entendemos nada, habla en español  
  
Zelda: ok.......  
  
Link: ¿Hyrule? ¿Ruzantaze?.... =O no me digas que eres...!!!!  
  
Zelda: Shhhh.... Bagu edas 25 anyën, (tengo 25 años) y yo no soy tan vanidosa ni tan desesperada como otras princesas ^^  
  
Peach: ¬¬  
  
Johana: Pues bueno, creo que es mi turno ^^... My name's Johana Dark, tengo 27 años y soy agente secreta... ups no debí decir que soy secreta ^^... al menos no les dije que también soy espía.... UPS ^^U... me salvé, que bueno que no dije que soy amante de Mulder... bueno tampoco puedo decir que vengo de Shushupa... UUUUUPPPPPPPSSSSSSS mejor me callo.  
  
Todos: -_-UUUUUUUU  
  
Vela: Ahora me toca a mí...  
  
Link: ¡YO! ¡YO!  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Link: ¡Yo te toco!  
  
Juno: Ò.Ó  
  
Vela: ¿Qué?  
  
Link: Tú preguntaste que quien te tocaba... T_T  
  
Vela: ... ^^U Dije que me toca hablar...  
  
Llink: Lo siento ^^  
  
Vela: Me llamo Vela Gemini, tengo 22 años, vengo de SS Anubis y vengo dispuesta a hacer amigos...^-^  
  
Llink: Pues aquí ya tienes uno INCONDICIONAL... (Se le acercó muuuy provocativo)  
  
Juno: Ò.Ó  
  
Vela: Gracias... jejeje  
  
Juno: Ò.Ó  
  
Link: oye nena y.... ¡¿Que me ves?!  
  
Juno: grrrr Ò.Ó  
  
Link: ¡DEJA DE VERME....!! ¡YA ME TIENES HASTA LA MA.........!!!!  
  
Juno y Link vuelven a agarrarse a golpes  
  
Samus: Que primitivos, ¡Mi turno! Soy Samus Aran, vengo de Brinstar, en Zebes, cerca de Crateria, pero beno, tengo 24 años y un lindo novio ^-^.  
  
Zelda: ¿De verdad es lindo?  
  
Samus: Sip!  
  
Zelda: Que suerte tienes, ¿cómo es?  
  
Samus: pues se llama...  
  
Fox: Mujeres... ¿Ya Puedo ir al baño?  
  
Mario: No! falto yo zorrito ^_^  
  
Fox: ¬¬ que asco...  
  
Mario: Hola, yo soy Mario Mario y...  
  
Falcon: ¿Mario Mario? ¿Te apellidas Mario o te llamas Mario?  
  
Mario: No. Me llamo Mario y mi apellido es Mario.  
  
Falcon: ._.  
  
Mario: No se preocupen, pueden llamarme por mi nombre o por mi apellido de cualquier forma entiendo ^^.  
  
Todos menos Samus y Zelda: _ _U  
  
Peach: Oye, Mario...  
  
Mario: .  
  
Peach: Mario.  
  
Mario:..  
  
Peach: ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME! ¡MALDITO PLEBEYO NACO!  
  
DK: Princesa déjeme intertarlo. ¡Mario!  
  
Mario: ¿hu? ¿Qué pasa Dk?  
  
Peach: ¿¡ POR QUE ME IGNORASTE!?  
  
Mario: Perdón. Creo que será mejor que me llamen por mi nombre de pila ^^.  
  
Peach: - _ - U  
  
DK: Como quieras Mario! ^_^  
  
En el estudio de Big Brother  
  
Ganon: Es hora de que Master Hand los pase al cuarto de torturas, adelante Master  
  
En la casa, de repente se escucha una voz por toda la casa.  
  
Voz que se escucha por toda la casa: Chicos, chicas y Mario...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!  
  
Voz que se escucha por toda la casa: Chicos, chicas y Mario, enseguida les hablaré a algunos de ustedes para que pasen a la puerta roja.  
  
Peach: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!, ¡Por estar rodeada de nacos, ya escucho voces!  
  
Link: ¡no! Yo también lo escuché! ¿Eres tu Kaio-sama?  
  
Vela: ¿Kaio-sama?  
  
Voz que se escucha por toda la casa: Fox, por favor pasa a la puerta roja.  
  
Fox: ¿YO?  
  
Samus: No, el otro Fox.  
  
Fox: ¬¬... NO  
  
Voz que se escucha por toda la casa: Fox, por favor pasa a la puerta roja.  
  
Fox: ¿Qué dijiste? "Este wey ya se agachó por el jabón" ¬¬ hasta crees que voy a ir.  
  
Voz que se escucha por toda la casa: Tu público te espera...¿Fox? ¿Fox?  
  
Fox entro (se oye un sonidito "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip") Tras la puerta roja ó en "El cuarto de torturas":  
  
Fox: ¿Publico? Hey!!! Aquí no hay nadie... ToT me engañaron.  
  
Voz que ahora solamente se escucha en el cuarto de torturas: Fox, primero pon tu cabeza en esa guillotina, ahora dime como te la estas pasando los primeros munitos en la casa (empieza a lanzar tomates a Fox)  
  
Fox: Pueeeeeeeeeees......... (splurch) Muy bien, todos son muy (splash) buena onda, menos Peach, y lo que si me hizo (pas) enojar fue que no me dejaron (cuas) ir al baño........  
  
Voz que ahora solamente se escucha en el cuarto de toroturas: (con tomates en la mano) ¿Pero porque? (fum)  
  
Fox: (spluch) Por que tenia que (splash).... tu sabes.... oye por cierto (plas) ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Voz que ahora solamente se escucha en el cuarto de torturas: Soy Master Hand, o si prefieres me puedes llamar Big Brother, como gustes, pero ahora largate de aquí. Primero, presiona ese boton.  
  
Fox: ¿cuál boton?  
  
Master Hand o si prefieren Big Brother: Ese que está ahí, te limpiara lo que te ensuciaste  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
Presiona el boton y salen unas manos como las de los super sonicos, y le empieza a limpiar los tomates (los que le aventaron, no piensen mal....)  
  
Fox: Orale...................... ¡epale, por ahí no me ensucie!  
  
Master Hand o si prefieren Big Brother: Bueno, ahora ¡¡¡LARGO!!!  
  
Fox: Con esa amabilidad, me salgo con una caravana (se va)  
  
***** Tony: Como las que hacen en "Desvelados" ^_^  
  
Dark Veggie y Púas: _ _U.Deja los chistes locales.  
  
*****  
  
Al salir....  
  
DK: ¡Sobreviviste!  
  
Fox: Pues si, aunque me acari.... (Lo interrumpe Master Hand)  
  
Master Hand/Big Brother: Peach, al confesionario........ Sorry al cuarto de torturas  
  
Peach: Voy que me estoy peinando............................... ya (entra) ¿dónde me siento? Todo esta lleno de polvo ¡¡¡WACATELAS!!!  
  
Master Hand/Big Brother: (pensando) Más sucio esta tu.... mejor me callo, pero no estoy hablando, estoy pensando..... ¡¡¡Orale, estoy pensando!!! No sabia que podia hacer eso.... (Hablando) Ponte en ese aparato, levanta las manos y ya  
  
Peach hace lo que le ordenaron y la atrapan de las muñecas  
  
Peach: ¡¡Oye!! ¿¿De que se trata??  
  
Master Hand/Big Brother: Dime como te la has pasado, (con plumas de ganso en la mano)  
  
Peach: Ay, no -ajajja-, estos nacos asquerosos solo me estan -jajaja- acosando  
  
Master Hand/Big Brother: Ah, shté neta (( es algo asi como una expresión que haces cuando no te creen como "en serio! Es verdad!", o que le hacen a uno cuando no te creen........ 2 renglones para una estúpida explicación _ _!)  
  
Peach: De veras -jajajaja- se me quedan viendo, solo por que soy la princesa más chula del mundo.........  
  
***** Tony: ¿Cómo es que le haces cosquillas? Ellos no te pueden ver  
  
Master Hand: Esto es un Fic, usa tu imaginación *****  
  
Master Hand/Big Brother: Shté neta, mejor vete de aqui...  
  
Peach: Ok.... pero como te podemos llamar????  
  
Master Hand: -pensando- "Otra estupida" -hablando. - Diganme Master Hand, y ahora.............. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LARGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: ¬¬.........  
  
***** Tony: Que flojera poner a todos, solo pondré a los que si sucedió algo extraño........  
  
Master Hand, Dark Veggie y el Púas: Cigotón... *****  
  
Master Hand: Mario, al confesio... Perdon al cuarto d' torturas  
  
Mario: Hay voy, manis  
  
Los 11 restantes, los 2 autores, el espectador ideota, y la manopla (y tambien el conductor,los camarógrafos, el dinosaurio y los lectores -espero- ): O.O que maricon  
  
Mario: Yo no soy mariquita =P  
  
Los que mecione hace unos 5 o 4 renglones: Shté neta, loco....... o más bien loca, jejeje  
  
Mario entra en el cuarto y se oye el sonidito de "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip"  
  
Mario: Hola Master Hand  
  
Master Hand: (asustado por su mariconés) O.oUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU................. Este................ si pasa por favor.....  
  
Mario: Ya estoy adentro  
  
Master Hand: _ _U ok ponte en el aparato que más te guste  
  
Mario se le queda viendo a todos, los cuenta, son 4, una guillotina, una donde te atrapan de las muñecas, un barril de agua con gasolina y la silla electrica.  
  
Mario: La guillotina  
  
Master Hand: ¿Por qué esa?  
  
Mario: Por que con esa te tienes que agachar... y a mi me encanta agacharme....  
  
Master Hand: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***** Dark Veggie, Tony y el Púas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MASTER, SACALO, SACALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Hand: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UDS. TAMBIEN?????????????  
  
Dark Veggie, Tony y el Púas: ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!, SACA A MARIO DE ALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Hand: OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *****  
  
Master Hand: Mario, me temo que tienes que salir de aqui  
  
Mario: Pe..pero..buuu T_T  
  
Mario espera el sonidito de "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" para salir, al oirlo se sale triste  
  
DK: ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
Mario: ¬¬ no preguntes.................. T_T  
  
Master Hand: Vela, al cuarto de torturas  
  
Vela: Ok ^^  
  
Vela va caminando normal, pero para los hombres (excluido Mario) va caminando "sexymente"  
  
DK, Falcon, Fox y Link (Juno no por razones obvias..... para el que sabe de Jet Force): *****^o^*****  
  
Todos babeando..... Como El Púas cuando se jetea.  
  
***** El Púas: ¬¬  
  
Tony: ^^UUUUUUUUU *****  
  
Vela espera el sonido de "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip", suena y abre.  
  
El Púas, Tony y Master Hand: O.o...........................  
  
Dark Veggie: _ _!  
  
***** Master Hand: No podemos dejar que se arruine ella, no la puedo torturar.......... ¿qué le digo?  
  
El Púas: Dile que todas estan descompuestas  
  
Tony: Y que el barril se va a lavar  
  
Master Hand: Las 2 ideas son buenas, ok  
  
Dark Veggie: ¬¬ hombres.............. *****  
  
Master Hand: Hola Vela  
  
Vela: Hola Big Brother  
  
***** Master Hand: (a sus compañeros) ***^_^*** Me llamó Big!  
  
El Púas y Tony: Cool!! *****  
  
Vela: ¿Donde me siento?  
  
Master Hand: Este.................. ahorita se descompusieron los aparatos y el barril lo van a lavar....... siéntate en la silla electrica, al fin que no jala  
  
Vela: Ok.... -(Se sienta)- Dime  
  
Master Hand: No, dime tu como te la estas pasando  
  
Vela: Ay, pues muy chido, todos son muy buena onda. Pero Link no..... parece que yo le gusto demasiado  
  
Master Hand: (pensando) A quien no........  
  
Vela: ¿viste como se me acerco? Ese marrano me las va pagar.... no, mejor que lo perdone Diosito.....  
  
Master Hand ni le hace caso ¿por qué? Por el escotazo y la mini falda que trae........  
  
Master Hand: Si...... tu sugue hablando..... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo  
  
Vela: Es todo lo que tengo que decir.... me puedo ir  
  
Master Hand: ¿Ah? Si, puedes irte  
  
Vela se acerca a la puerta esperando que le abran..... pero la Mano Maestra esta embobado con ella.....  
  
***** El Púas, Tony y Master Hand: ^o^ *****  
  
Vela: Ya abre la puerta  
  
Master Hand: Ahí voy.......  
  
Vela esta volteada la puerta y la mano, el autor y el espectador ideota se le quedan viendo a sus na.....rices  
  
Vela: ¡Abre la puerta!  
  
Master Hand: Espera............. "no encuetro el boton"  
  
Dark Veggie: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Veggie presiona el botón de abrir puerta  
  
Vela: Gracias Big ^^  
  
***** Master Hand, el Púas y Tony: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Veggie: ^^UUUUUUU... ¬¬ *****  
  
Mientras, Samus y Zelda estan platicando  
  
Zelda: Samus ¿y como se llama tu novio?  
  
Samus: Mi novio se llama...  
  
***** Tony: ¿Cómo le ponemos al novio de Samus?  
  
Dark Veggie: Ponle......... ¡Ramón!  
  
El Púas: No... Tiene que ser un nobre fuerte  
  
Dark Veggie: Entonces............... ¡EXXON!  
  
El Púas: _ _! No, mejor ponle....... Satoshi Tajiri  
  
Tony: Ok loco *****  
  
Samus: .Satoshi Tajiri  
  
Zelda: ¡Que lindo nombre!  
  
*****  
  
Tony: ¿Qué ese no es el creador de Pokemon?  
  
El Púas: Orale, si sabes  
  
Tony: Psté.... lo intento  
  
El Púas: Pero no sabias quien era Shigueru Miyamoto  
  
Tony: ¿Ah?  
  
El Púas: Si, recuerdalo, fue en 6to año -en el siguiente flashback apareceran los nombres verdaderos de nosotros, menos de Dark Vegge, y no pedi autorización......... pero me importa un aire comprimido- como recuerdo ese día..........  
  
*****FLASHBACK***** Dark Veggie: Si, Shigueru Miyamoto....  
  
Pedro: Oye Jorge ¿sabes quien es Shigueru Miyamoto?  
  
Jorge: ¿Shigueru Miyamoto?  
  
Pedro: Si, ese  
  
Jorge: Es................... uno de Ranma ½, no?  
  
Pedro: _ _!"  
  
Dark Veggie: ._. ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****  
  
El Púas: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡COMO ME REÍ ESE DIA!!  
  
Tony: ¬¬XXXXXXXX  
  
El Púas: ^^UUUUUUUU  
  
Dark Veggie: Ya basta de recuerdos, llevamos media página de esta estupidez, sigamos con el fic  
  
El Púas: ¬¬ como tu no tienes recuerdos............  
  
Tony: Pero vas a ver.......... algun recordare algo que te sucedió a ti, y te quemare, y todos se burlarán de ti =P  
  
Dark Veggie: Intentalo =o ******  
  
Bueno... todos empezaron a conocer la casa... no pasaron cosas importantes excepto......  
  
Link: O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos menos Link: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????????  
  
Link: ¿¿Qué es ese pequeño rectángulo blanco que está ahí??  
  
Joanha: _ _! Es un refrigerador....  
  
Link: ¿Y que es un refri?  
  
Falcon: (a Fox) no sabe que es un refrigerador pero si sabe su diminutivo  
  
Fox: Ah....... ¿y?  
  
Joanha: Es una cosa para enfriar alimentos  
  
Link: Lo único que conozco frio es el Ice Palace...... y el Ice Cavern.....  
  
De repente...  
  
Link: O.o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos menos Link: Ay no otra vez...... ¿¿¿¿Qué????  
  
Link: ¡¿Qué es esa mesa con circulos arriba?!  
  
Joanha: -_- es una estufa, y sirve para calentar alimentos  
  
Link: Orale.......... lo único caliente es la Death Mountain y sobretodo su crater, porque ahí hay lava... y la lava es caliente...bueeeeno aunque Malon también era muuuy caliente, siempre nos bamos al establo y..  
  
Todos ya habian conocido la casa, cuando Master Hand les llama  
  
Master Hand: Bueno, ahora vayan a la sala  
  
Los 4 fueron a la sala, alla los esperaban todos  
  
Master Hand: ¿Ya estan todos, los 12?  
  
Los 12: Si, ya  
  
Master Hand: Muy bien, esto es [i]lo que haremos: Adentro de esta tómbola oscura, hay tiras de papel de colores: rojo, verde o azul  
  
Link: ¿Y para que es eso?  
  
Master Hand: Pues depende del color de tira que saquen, sera en el cuarto que dormiran: si sacan una verde, dormiran en el verde, una roja, igual, y una azul, en el baño. Primero tu, Link  
  
Link mete la mano a la tómbola con los ojos cerrados, y saca una tira...  
  
Link: ¡Verde!  
  
Master Hand: Ahora tu, Fox  
  
Fox hace lo mismo y...  
  
Fox: ¡Rojo!  
  
Master Hand: Falcon  
  
La mete y...  
  
Falcon: ¡Verde, que bueno no queria tocar con Fox!  
  
Fox: ¬¬ ja ja, como me rio...  
  
Master Hand: DK por favor  
  
DK: ¿Qué me tocara, qué me tocara...?  
  
Juno: Andale, Link, toca a DK  
  
Link: ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: ¡Rojo!  
  
Master Hand: Juno, ahora tú  
  
Link: ¡Que le toque azul!  
  
Juno mete la mano  
  
Juno: ¡Verde!  
  
Link: Bueno, al menos no toco conmigo  
  
Master Hand: Princesa Peach, ahora tu  
  
Peach: No, no, que tal si hay pinacates o cucarachas, no no no  
  
Master Hand: No hay nada, los otros ya metieron la mano y no les pasó nada  
  
Peach: No les pasó nada, pero lo contaminaron  
  
Zelda: Ay Dios...................................................................... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA METE LA #$%&= MANO DE UNA VEZ, NO HAY NADA, Y NO SE CONTAMINO!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: O.oU  
  
Falcon: Tan tranquilita que se veía......  
  
Zelda: ^^UUUU perdón, quise decir: Mete tu "santa" mano, Peach, ellos no le hicieron nada  
  
Peach: O.O  
  
Zelda: Peach....  
  
Peach: O.O  
  
Zelda: ¡¡PEACH!!  
  
Peach: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? (ve a Zelda) ¡No, por favor, no me comais! ¡Te lo ruegoooooooooooo!  
  
PAF, se desmaya  
  
Zelda: _ _! Yo saco una tira por ella (mete la mano y la saca), ¡Verde!  
  
Link y Falcon: Ay no........................  
  
Master Hand: Mete la mano tu de una vez, Zelda  
  
Zelda la mete y para variar...  
  
Zelda: ¡Verde!  
  
Dixie: Ya, sigo yo  
  
Master Hand: Si, tu...  
  
Dixie: ¡Rojo!  
  
Master Hand: Samus, tu turno  
  
Samus: A ver, si saco una verde, me tocara con las gritonas, si saco una roja, me tocara con el zoologico... y el azul en el baño... prefiero en el baño  
  
Samus mete la mano y...  
  
Samus: Verde.... ay no..........  
  
Master Hand: Joanha, sigues  
  
Joanha mete una pistola, para ver si no hay ningun peligro, y en su cinturon tiene una como mina y una como una cosa plateada y redonda (una Motion-Sensor Bomb y un Cloacking Device (parece que asi se escribe) para ser exactos) cosa que se le hace muy conocido a Master Hand (obvio, pero esto nada que ver).  
  
Joanha: ¡Rojo!  
  
Master Hand: Joanha ¿De donde sacaste esa mina y esa cosa plateada?  
  
Joanha: Las encontre en una de mis misiones, ¿por qué?  
  
Master Hand: No, por nada. Vela, tu turno  
  
Vela fue a la tómbola mientras Falcon, Fox, Link y DK pensaban...  
  
Falcon, Fox, Link y DK: (pensando) Que le toque en la misma que yo...  
  
Vela: ¡Rojo!  
  
Fox y DK: (pensando) ¡¡SIII!!  
  
Falcon y Link: (pensando) T_T  
  
Master Hand: Bueno faltas tu Mario, solo queda la tira azul, ¡lástima!  
  
Mario se quedo viendo la tómbola  
  
Mario: Bueno, veamos que suerte tengo  
  
Falcon: Pero Mario, ¡¿para que la sacas si sabes que te saldrá una azul?!  
  
Mario: (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡Quien sabe! ¡Tal vez mi hada azul o el ratón de los dientes la cambie milagrosamente por una verde ^_~!  
  
Falcon:...Muérete.  
  
Mario mete la mano rezando por que no le saliera la azul.  
  
Mario: y es. ¡VERDE!  
  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
  
Mario: upsi. es azul ToT  
  
Todos: ¬¬XXXXXXXXX  
  
Total, asi se quedaron, luego Master Hand los llamo para una cena especial en el jardín. Ahí cada uno brindo: Dixie brindo por hacer lo mejor; DK por cocinar todo; Falcon por ganar como siempre; Fox por su publico (¿Qué querian?); Juno por ser mejor persona; Joanha por averiguar el caso Colosio y el caso Stanley (los lectores mexicanos sabran a lo que me refiero); Link por conquistar a Vela; Mario por ligarse a uno de sus compañeros; Peach por no pensar mal de los demas; Samus por llevarse bien con todos; Vela por hacer amigos y evitar a los seductores (obviamente Link lloro); y Zelda brindo por:  
  
Zelda: Y yo quiero brindar por: ¡¡HACER DE ESTE BIG BROTHER, EL MEJOR BIG BROTHER DEL MUNDO!!...  
  
Al parecer todos habían empezado a comer.  
  
Zelda: ¬¬ oigan. ToT feos  
  
Fox: ¿uh? ¿Dijiste algo?  
  
Zelda: No.  
  
FIN!!  
(DE ESTE CAPITULO)  
  
En el próximo capítulo de Big Brother Nintendo: Zelda nos contara su historia, o sea, la verdadera leyenda de Zelda, apoyado por Link e interrumpida por otros, tambien DK se ofrece a ser el cocinero de la casa, pero no lo quiere hacer solo y pide ayuda a Joanha ¿Sera cierta la leyenda de Zelda Ruzantaze? ¿Joanha aceptara ser cocinera? ¿A Mario se le quitará lo maricón? Bueno... no pidan milagros. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de... Big Brother... Nintendo... ----------------- Master Hand: Que final tan. sniff. bonito. sniff. me hace llorar.  
  
Tony: Ya, no es para tanto... asi escribo yo...  
  
Dark Veggie: Si... como quieras... tenemos que despedir el fic  
  
El Púas: Es cierto, Tony ¿sabes como?  
  
Tony: Claro  
  
El Púas: Ok, listos?  
  
Master Hand, Dark Veggie y el Púas: ¡¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Dark Veggie: ¡Esperen! Este es un aviso, en el próximo capítulo podrán "escuchar" el tema oficial de BIG BROTHER NINTENDO, cantando por el grupo oficial del programa ¡no se lo pierdan! ¡BYE!  
  
----------------------- 


	4. El Pinche de DK

Big Brother Nintendo  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
----------  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHH AHHHHHHHHH  
  
No es lo mismo  
  
Quiero estar a solas  
  
Es mucho mejor que aguantar a una bola  
  
De "personas" locas  
  
Mario en pelotas.  
  
Comen, sienten, viven, duermen diferente  
  
Con un baño, dime Master Hand:  
  
¿Cuál es mi cepillo? ¿Quién tiró al pasillo  
  
a ese mariconcillo? ¡No uses mi pistola!  
  
Me voy a la cama  
  
¡Nos vemos mañana!  
  
Hazte para allá, necesito espacio para respirar  
  
Tengo que aguantar, no me orinaré voy a aguantar  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
Este es mi lugar,  
  
no estés chin&@ndo ya déjame en paz  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
Sin el GCN no se que sucede  
  
Sin oír el radio, no se que ha pasado  
  
En el otro lado  
  
¿Qué juego han sacado?  
  
Manoseado estoy ¡ESTOY ENCABRONADO!  
  
Pero ya estás fuera  
  
Fuiste la primera  
  
No te voy a ver,  
  
Solo hasta que muera  
  
Vale m@dre ¡Deja de tocarme!  
  
Falta una semana. pá'que ponga la marrana  
  
Hazte para allá, necesito espacio para respirar  
  
Tengo que aguantar, no me orinaré voy a aguantar  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
Este es mi lugar,  
  
no estés chin&@ndo ya déjame en paz  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
BIG.. BIG BROTHER. BIG . BIG BROTHER  
  
Doce "personas" un chingo de días  
  
Dentro de la casa de Big Brother  
  
Como veían que no resistían  
  
Votaron por sacar al wey de Mario  
  
En cinco minutos Link está caliente  
  
¡Aguas las mujeres que estén cerca!  
  
Como veía que no se dejaban  
  
¡Se me-tió con MARIO!  
  
Hazte para allá, necesito espacio para respirar  
  
Tengo que aguantar, no me orinaré voy a aguantar  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
Este es mi lugar,  
  
no estés chin&@ndo ya déjame en paz  
  
¡BIG BROTHER!  
  
-----------  
  
El Púas: Por fin, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, estamos con ustedes...Ta chida la canción, verdad?  
  
Tony: MMM. 2 -3. Pedimos disculpas, ya estamos con nuestro tercer capítulo que está a toda...  
  
Dark Veggie: Hello, my darlings, hello!  
  
Tony, Púas y Master Hand: -_-UUU  
  
Tony: Estabas viendo a Tere ¿no?  
  
Dark Veggie: Claro que no, no seas naco.och  
  
Tony: ¿Tons?  
  
Dark Veggie: ejem.  
  
El Púas:_ _. A los que no saben quien fregados es Tere, ella es una secretaria de un alto, pero no cualquier alto, un ALTO ejecutivo de una empresa y además tiene las mejores piernas de la Televisión Mexicana.  
  
Master Hand: Ya, ya, ya, se ve que no ves tele. presenten este capitulo  
  
Dark Veggie: ¿Puedo decir algo primero?  
  
Master Hand: _ _! Uta. pos ándale... pero rápido porque el tiempo en Internet cuesta mucho dinero  
  
Dark Veggie: Me vale; quiero darle las gracias a todos los lectores que estuvieron esperando este cap con ansias...(habrá alguno?) gracias a ustedes, tenemos mas fuerzas para chambear, gracias, gracias, gracias T_T  
  
Master Hand: ¿Terminaste?  
  
Dark Veggie: Si ¬¬.  
  
Master Hand: Ok, ya preséntenlo  
  
Tony: Un chinchampú!  
  
El Púas: No friegues, para que un chinchampú?  
  
Tony: Pa saber quien lo presenta  
  
El Púas: Ooooooooh.................  
  
Tony, Veggie y Púas: Chinchampú  
  
El Púas: Uta... ya perdí, que suerte...  
  
Tony: Un Piedra Papel o Tijera!  
  
Tony y Veggie: Piedra, Papel, Tijera!  
  
Tony: ¬¬ la que me parió...  
  
Dark Veggie: Por fin, yo presentare el cap, nunca lo habia hecho ^^  
  
Master Hand: Ándale, si, ya dilo  
  
Dark Veggie: Ok...  
  
Master Hand: ¡ANDA! ¡PRESENTALO!  
  
Dark Veggie: Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya se me olvido de que se trata ^^UUUU  
  
Master Hand: _ _!... Eres una pen-!  
  
El Púas: Deja que se acuerde, caray...  
  
Dark Veggie: ¬¬... no recuerdo  
  
El Púas: Ok, ntons yo lo presento: En esta ocasión se discutirá quienes serán los cocineros de la casa, ya saben quien es uno, pero falta un pinche...  
  
Master Hand: Para eso esta Tony  
  
Tony: ¬¬ ya veras, che manita...  
  
El Púas: También, Zelda contará la VERDADERA Leyenda de Zelda, ayudada por Link e interrumpida por... todos... cosa nunca antes vista...  
  
Master Hand: No manches , todo mundo se la sabe...  
  
El Púas: ¿Versión BBN? No ¿Versión Púas? Tampoco  
  
Dark Veggie: Ay, ay. ¬¬  
  
Master Hand: Ok, empesemos.  
  
--------  
  
Lo que ha pasado en las últimas 24 hrs.  
  
---------  
  
Tony: ¿En serio son 24?  
  
El Púas: Si, porque si no serian... serian...  
  
Master Hand: ¬¬  
  
Ambos : ^^UUU  
  
------  
  
"La verdadera Leyenda de Zelda... y el Pinche de DK"  
  
-------  
  
Como ustedes recordarán, la noshe de anoshe (cap 2) tuvieron un pachangón que duró tanto, como de las 20:00 horas a las 02:00 horas... obviamente se emborracharon y pasaron muchas cosas que no son aptas de publicar en un fic clasificado T para adolescentes... según nosotros. En fin, después de una buena peda... que diga, borrachera, viene una buena cruda... que diga, ah si está bien dicho... ^_^UU, y cada quien tiene unos síntomas diferentes pero mas bien raros, y aquí los pondremos:  
  
En el Cuarto Verde:  
  
Peach amaneció tirada en el suelo; Zelda con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza... también en la cabecera ._.U; Samus habló y gritó toda la noche; Link y Falcon ya estaban despiertos, y como a todos los hombres nos pasa eso la mañana... Link tenia ese síntoma, grandes necesidades de desechar la orina (o el "orin" como dice mi maestro de biología xD)...  
  
En el Cuarto Rojo: Dixie y DK estaban colgados en los micrófonos que hay en el cuarto; Juno estaba dormido en un rincón (que raro); Fox estaba dormido parado... y Joanha y Vela estaban muy raras: Joanha estaba congelándose de frío y Vela que se moría de calor (ya estaban despiertas).  
  
Y se preguntarán: ¿dónde está Mario? Simple: ¿recuerdan que en el cap 2 le tocó dormir en el baño? Pues si, ahí se durmió, acostado en la pequeña banca que hay ahí (ya que el baño es grande). Y bueno, cámaras y micrófonos a la casa:  
  
Cuarto Verde 8:30 AM, Link tiene un pequeño apuro:  
  
Falcon: Link, no te "desbalagues" tanto...  
  
Link: Es que tengo ganas de hacer pipí...  
  
Falcon: Pues estate "balagadito"...  
  
Link: Eso intento... oyes ¿crees que ya se despertaron? Se oye mucho silencio.  
  
Falcon: Pues yo creo que no  
  
Link: Oyes ¿y por qué te despertastes tu?  
  
Falcon: Porque tu me despertaste  
  
Link: ¿Yo?  
  
Falcon: Si, wey, ya cállate, los puedes despertar...  
  
Link: Ay Dios...  
  
Falcon: ¿Qué?  
  
Link: Se me sale... ya no aguanto...  
  
Falcon: Pues corre al baño, wey...  
  
Link: Es que. =(  
  
Falcon: ¿¡QUE!?  
  
Link: Olvidas a cierta persona con CIERTAS inclinaciones sexuales que.  
  
Falcon: Si quieres de pasada ligarte a Mario, no voy a decir nada, pero LARGATE!!!  
  
Link: ¬¬.=(..AHHHHH!!! No me tardo (se sale corriendo del cuarto)  
  
Cuarto Rojo 8:30 AM, Vela tiene una inquietud, y Joanha tiene otro sintoma:  
  
Joanha: Brrrrrr.  
  
Vela: ¿Qué te pasa, exagerada?  
  
Joanha: I'm cold, tengo frío...  
  
Vela: ¿Frío? ¡Estamos casi a 40° C!  
  
Joanha: No manches... y tu ¿como sabes?  
  
Vela: No sé, solo lo dije para que te callaras... tengo demasiado calor, me voy a quitar la ropa...  
  
Joanha: ¿Qué? ¡No! Éste fic esta clasificado T para adolescentes... según los autores. Además te va a ver todo México y Latinoamérica, y te va a leer todo mundo (( XD Siii weeee)  
  
Vela: Pero ha de ser muy temprano, ¿quién va a ver la tele a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Y quien estara leyendo esto a estas horas de la mañana?  
  
Joanha: Pues si es cierto... aunque sigue siendo T para adolescentes...  
  
Vela: Pues ya son adolescentes, ya pueden ver esto...  
  
Joanha: No, pero... ¿te vas a quedar en ropa interior?  
  
Vela: Si, ¿que pensabas? (se quita todo menos la ropa interior)  
  
Joanha: Orale... ¿Qué copa?  
  
Vela: 35 C  
  
--------  
  
Dark Veggie: Eso que tiene de especial?, mi mamá es 38 D o 40 B  
  
El Púas: No manches!!! =S A nadie le importa  
  
Dark Veggie: ='(  
  
---------  
  
Joanha: O.o ¿Marca?  
  
Vela: Pieliny®  
  
Joanha: Muy bonito... azul, más bonito todavía...  
  
Vela: Gracias ^^  
  
Ptrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Joanha: Rúmbate!!!,andas descargando tu ira... que no te puedes aguantar tus gases?  
  
Vela: No son gases ¬¬, es mi estomago, tengo hambre  
  
Joanha: Aaaah... pos vete a comer  
  
Vela: No quieres que te haga algo?  
  
Joanha: No gracias, yo si se mis preferencias...  
  
Vela: ¿?... _ _!... ¬¬... hablo de comida...  
  
Joanha: Aaaaaaah, jejejej ^^U, aun asi, no, thanks....  
  
Y entonces, Vela se sale del cuarto y bueno... Link va para el baño, y tiene que pasar por la cocina, y Vela va para la cocina y de seguro se topara a Link... ya me lo imagino...  
  
Vela y Link: O.O  
  
Link: ^o^...  
  
Vela: **¬¬**...  
  
Link: Hola hola, a donde vas tan "abrigada"?  
  
Vela: A hacerme unos huevos  
  
Link: Uy uy uy... pos yo te los puedo daaar... que diga haceeeeer...(( Creo que ya se le quitaron las ganas de hacer pipí)  
  
Vela: ¬¬ ... no  
  
Link: Y por que andas asi, eh?  
  
Vela: Porque tengo calor  
  
Link: Orale, mala suerte, porque conmigo habra mas calooooor...  
  
Vela: ¬¬  
  
Link: Andale, Vela, cuando encendemos la llama del amooooor, sabes como hacen los bisteces cuando se cocinan? "Sssssssssss....."  
  
Vela: Ah, pelado ¬¬  
  
Link: Uy, ya se me esta escurriendo la cera...  
  
Vela: ¬¬XXX  
  
Link: Psssss, tantas curvas y yo sin frenos...  
  
Vela: ¬¬XXXXXXXX  
  
En eso sale Falcon  
  
Falcon: Ojalá que ese méndigo Link ya haya salido del... O.O ¿qué?  
  
Hay ve lo que no esperaba, Link insinuándose a Vela  
  
Falcon: ¡LINK!  
  
Link: ¿Eh? Baaaah, calmado, apoco es tuya?  
  
Falcon: No pero... voltea para atrás...  
  
Link voltea sin saber qué se encontrará... y se encuentra con...  
  
Juno: Ò.Ó  
  
Link: ._.UU naaaaaa... apoco tu también dices que es tuya???  
  
Vela se le queda viendo a Juno como diciéndole que haga algo...  
  
Juno: Sueltala...  
  
Link: Naaaaaa, y luego te la quedas tu? Nel...  
  
Juno: ¡QUE LA SUELTES!  
  
Link: Mmmmmmmm. No  
  
Juno: Mira cab./)/%&$&#&%&%$&  
  
Link y Juno se agarran a golpes. por octava?? Décima?? Ocasión desde. ayer??  
  
Link: Ok, ta bueno...te la dejo. por un rato, no te emociones, que celoso...  
  
Vela: Por fin...  
  
Link: Ok, pero Vela, ya sabes, eh? Si necesitas de mi, solo usa el Longshot que te hice sentir...  
  
Vela: Hmmm... ¿Longshot? Mas bien es Hookshot... de corto rango...  
  
Link: ¬¬ pos hay opiniones, hay opiniones, ya me voy...  
  
Falcon: ¿Apenas vas al baño?  
  
Link: Si...  
  
Falcon: Vas a "pipiar", verdad?  
  
Link: Si, pero, también a hablar con mi prima...  
  
Falcon: ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a salirte de BB?  
  
Link: No... viene conmigo...  
  
Falcon: ¿Y como se llama?  
  
Link: ... Manuela jejejeje***_ _***  
  
Falcon: _ _UUUUUUUUU  
  
Vela: En serio traes a tu prima??? Que lindo!! *^-^*  
  
Falcon: ¬¬  
  
Aaaarrrggg .ese Link. bueno después de esto, todos estaban levantados y era hora de desayunar  
  
Sala y cocina: 9:30 AM, DK en busca de ayuda:  
  
DK: (en voz baja) ¬¬ bola de cigotones, ellos sentados en la sala charlando y yo rompiéndome el lomo haciendo el desayuno... (gritándoles) ¡Hey, alguien que me ayude!  
  
Mario: ¡Yo yo yo!  
  
DK: Perfecto, pasame la harina... (olfatea algo)  
  
Mario: ¿Dónde esta la harina?  
  
DK: ¡Mario, hueles bien "ojaldras"!  
  
Mario: Pos como quieres, si me dormí en el baño, que por cierto Fox lo tapo antes de que me durmiera ¬¬  
  
DK: Nel, vete, orale, chuscale, usha usha, ahhhh, ahhh (( grito de simio)  
  
Mario: Antes di que te queria ayudar...  
  
DK: ¡Otro voluntario!  
  
Todos: (murmullos)  
  
DK: -_-UUU ¡Ya esta bien! (caminando hacia la sala) Alguien de ustedes me tiene que ayudar, y para eso tendre que hacer una pequeña prueba  
  
Dixie: Pero tu no eres nadie para ordenarnos...  
  
DK: ¡CÁLLATE! Yo sé lo que digo. La prueba será de quien hace la mejores galletas, el que gane, será mi pinche...  
  
Fox: ¿Tu que?  
  
DK: Mi pinche, P-I-N-C-H-E, ok?  
  
Fox: ¬¬  
  
DK: Todos a la cocina!  
  
Todos en la cocina  
  
DK: Muy bien, aquí estan todos los ingredientes par hacer las galletas, el que las haga mejor gana...  
  
Zelda: O mas bien pierde  
  
DK: ¿Qué dices, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Nada, que yo no pierdo ^^UUUUUU  
  
DK: Mas te vale, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlas, asi que no hay prisa. Yyyyyy.... ¡Empiecen!  
  
Todos empiezan a hacer galletas hasta que todos acaban (-_-........)  
  
DK: Perfecto, ire uno por uno (prueba las que hiso Dixie). Munch, Munch... le falta harina!!!! (con Falcon) Se ven bien (trata de morder una), pero estan duras!!!  
  
Asi se va uno por uno... hasta llegar a Samus.  
  
DK: Hey, saben bien... muy rico... si, tu ganas  
  
Samus: ¡Eeeeh!  
  
DK: De donde sacaste la receta?  
  
Samus: De mi abuela, era francesa, la receta se llama Nestile Tulouso  
  
DK: ¿Cómo?  
  
Samus: Nestile Tulouso  
  
DK: ¬¬... ¿Nestlé Toolhouse?  
  
Samus: Ach... estos chicos de hoy, destrosan el idioma...  
  
DK: ¡Samus! Esas galletas las tenemos aquí, mira (le pasa una bolsa)  
  
Samus: o.O se la copiaron  
  
DK: Mas bien, tu abuela se la copio  
  
Samus: Ay no, abuela, pagarás por esto y ojalá que... ¡¡¡TE ESTÉS QUEMANDO EN EL INFIERNO!!!  
  
DK: ._.U... ¬¬ DESCALIFICADA  
  
Samus: Naaa, poco me importaba  
  
Llega con Zelda  
  
DK: Orale, se parecen a las galletas que me hacia mi bisabuela...  
  
Zelda: Prueba una  
  
DK: (masticando) Son las galletas que me hacia mi bisabuela!!! Espera... (se asomas atrás de Zelda y saca algo) ¿Nestlé Toolhouse?  
  
Zelda: ^.^UUU Verdad que las hacen deliciosas?  
  
DK: Perdiste!!! Por copiona de Samus!!  
  
Samus: Copiona!! Se original!!  
  
Zelda: T_T  
  
Y llega con Joanha  
  
DK: ¿No son de las de Nestlé?  
  
Joanha: No.  
  
DK: A ver... hmmmm... saben bien... segura que no son?  
  
Joanha: Segura.  
  
DK: Las haces bien...  
  
Joanha: ^^ gracias  
  
DK: Definitivo, tu ganas, ¡¡Joanha GANÓ!! Fanfarrias, por favor  
  
Titi titi tiririrititi titi titi tiriririri Titi titi tiririrititi Titi titi tiririririiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
DK: Perfecto, correcto, excelente, como mandado a hacer, Joanha, eres mi pinche  
  
Link: Oi, Joanha es la pinche  
  
Fox: La piche es Joanha  
  
Fox y Link: La Pinche Joanha, JAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!  
  
DK: Ò.Ó CÁLLENSE, ENVIDIOSOS  
  
Fox y Link: ¬¬!  
  
Después de esto, desayunaron tranquilos hablando de cosas sin importancia, como que harían si ganaran el juego (de BBN), llevarse obviamente el dinero, y que hacer con el.  
  
Cocina 10:00 AM, Los habitantes hablan de qué harian con el dinero:  
  
Peach: (Mascando) Oigan, chavos... (traga) que harían si ganaran BB?  
  
Falcon: Cual es el premio?  
  
Peach: $3,500,000.00 de dólares, luego ahí lo convierten al factor moneda de su tierra...  
  
-----  
  
Dark Veggie: ToT Nos vamos a quedar pobres, ¿tenemos que darles tanto dinero? Creo que con terminar con el cariño de la gente es suficiente =(  
  
El Púas:-_-U, Eso me hubieras dicho antes de empeñar mi casa!!!! ToT Solo me quedé con la ropa que traigo puesta.  
  
Tony: Uchale, con razón APESTAS, haste pá'llá.  
  
El Púas: T_T  
  
-----  
  
Fox: Tu que harías?  
  
Peach: (Mascando) ¿Yo? Pues... (traga) abriria una estética o una butique... luego pondría sucursales en todo el mundo y hacerme millonaria, o si no, me compraria 2 Jaguares...  
  
Juno: (Masticando) Saúl Hernández? (no puede tragar de la impresion... por fin traga) Y cómo se llama el baterista...?  
  
Peach: _ _! Nooo, de esos jaguares no, yo hablo de un Jaguar...  
  
Samus: Esos te arañan, no?  
  
Peach: U.U.... YO NO HABLO DE ESOS JAGUARES!!! YO HABLO DE UNOS AUTOS LLAMADOS JAGUAR!!! POBRES NACOS!!!  
  
Los restantes: ._.UUUU...  
  
Peach: Oh, perdón, me alteré mucho? Es que olvidé que ustedes unicamente están familiarizados con el "vocho". Uds., qué harian?  
  
Link: Yo pondría un lugar para ayudar a personas de la tercera edad... un asilo con mucha atención para ellos, tambien grabaría un disco con poemas, muy al estilo de Enrique Rocha, tambien me haría muy amigo de Irma Serrano "La Tigresa", tambien me casaría con mi novia por el civil y no invitarlos a ustedes...  
  
-----  
  
Tony: No te pierdes la oreja, verdá?  
  
El Puás: así es, siempre la paro  
  
Master Hand: ya!, continúa  
  
-------  
  
Los restantes: ._.  
  
DK: Tienes muy bien planeado todo, eh?  
  
Link: Claro ^^  
  
Zelda: Y... porqué no nos vas a invitar??  
  
Link: Pos por que ya no los estaré viendo... creo...  
  
DK: Quien sabe... a lo mejor entablas una bonita relacion con Mario, no?  
  
Link: ¬¬...  
  
Mario: A lo mejor... todo puede suceder...  
  
Link: O.o, no gracias... prefiero no ganar ^^UUU  
  
Zelda: Yo me compraría un departamento...  
  
Juno: Yo me compraría mas naves o mas armas y se las vendería a Saddam Hussein ^^  
  
Falcon: Yo compraría a los jueces de la carrera para siempre ganar =D  
  
Samus: Yo compraría un nuevo traje, porque el que tengo ya esta muy hediondo...  
  
DK: Yo abriría un restaurante en DK Island... y poner otros en todo el mundo...  
  
Peach: Copión...  
  
Joanha: Yo pondría una agencia de investigaciones...  
  
Juno: O serías la piche de DK, no?  
  
Joanha: ¬¬  
  
Dixie: Yo me haría actriz de tevelision... que me den un papel en la proxima novela que hagan... de preferencia en "Ramón Real" o "Aliento de Mujer, El Cebollazo"...  
  
Falcon: Pos saldrías de la mascota, por que no creo que.  
  
Dixie: _=P  
  
Mario: Vale..... cuentala...  
  
Zelda: No me van a interrumpir??  
  
Link: No te interrumpiran, verdad chamacos? (los amenaza con un golpe)  
  
Los restantes: ^^UU no lo haremos...  
  
Zelda: Bueno, empiezo: "Hace mucho tiempo..."  
  
Peach: Y el "Érase que se era"?  
  
Zelda: ¬¬U lo eliminé... ok?  
  
Peach: Ta bien...  
  
Zelda: "Hace mucho tiempo, en un Castillo muy grande, habitaban los reyes de Hyrule, se llamaban... bueno no recuerdo como se llaman... solo recuerdo que el Rey, o sea mi 'jefe', se apellida Hyrule; y la Reina, o sea mi 'jefa', se apellida Razuntaze ._.U. Bueno..."  
  
Fox: Con quien hablo?? XDD  
  
PAAF!!  
  
Fox: X.x de... parte de quien... x.X  
  
Zelda: No tenias porque golpearlo, Link...  
  
Link: Claro que tenia porque golpearlo... me jaló las orejas, me piso mis botas de charol, y en mi ropa escribio "Link es gay"... además te interrumpió...  
  
Zelda: _ _U Bueno... sigo: "...Estos reyes querían un hijo o hija, asi que decidieron quitar la TV de paga para concentrarse mas..., escribieron la carta a la cigüeña y después de 9 meses, nace una linda niña, rubia y de ojos azules..."  
  
Samus: Orale... ojos azules...  
  
Zelda: Si... a veces dudo que mi padre sea mi padre... el no es rubio ni ojo azul ._.  
  
Link: El lechero de Town of Saria es rubio y ojo azul!!  
  
Zelda: O.o!!! Cállate energúmeno!! U.U... Prosigo: "... A esta linda niña le pusieron por nombre Zelda. Pero después de un año, los reyes no se conformaron con un hijo y encargaron otro"  
  
Juno: Le pusieron Jorge al niño?  
  
Zelda: Pues si, si no como lo hacen  
  
Juno: ._., ¬¬ Nooooo, yo pregunto que si le pusieron al niño el nombre de Jorge  
  
Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH jejjejeje ^^UU, no, le pusieron Marvin, continuo: "A este escuincle le pusieron Marvin. Ambos padres estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijazos de sus vidazas..."  
  
Link: Como el personaje del Ex-Polivoz "Gordolfo Gelatino" ^^  
  
Mario: Como le hace?  
  
Link: Él no, su madre le hace "Hijaaaaaaaazo de mi vidaaaaaaaaaaza", y Gordolfo le hace "la cámara 1, la 2, la 3, ahí Madre!" ^^  
  
Mario: Que bellos tiempos de los Polivoces ^^...  
  
Mario y Link: ^.^...  
  
Zelda: Oigan chicos...  
  
Link: Dime, mi pequeño saltamontes...  
  
Zelda: Puedo continuar?  
  
Mario: Si... "Rata inmunda"  
  
Link: Lo hago por ti... JAJAJA  
  
Zelda: YAAAA!!! YA CHOLE CON ELLOS!!!!!!! ESO FUE HACE AÑOS!!!!! WAAAAAA.  
  
Link: Continua... mientras golpeo a Mario...  
  
Zelda: Gracias, Link, dale muchos por mi; prosigo: "Zelda y Marvin (princesa y principe) crecieron felices en el Castillo de Hyrule, jugaron y pelearon como todos los hermanos... tenian una niñera llamada Impa..."  
  
Dixie: Orale, un impermiabilizante echa niñera?  
  
Zelda: Noo, esa es "Impac", prosigo: "Un dia cuando Zelda tenia 12 años y Marvin 11, empezaron a jugar a las escondidillas..."  
  
Link: Al "Hide-n-Sheik"  
  
Zelda: Cállate!!  
  
Link: Ups xD  
  
Zelda: Sigo: "En el juego, Marvin debia de buscar a Zelda, la buscó y buscó y no la encontró, de repente abrió una puerta la cual tenian prohibida abrir (por qué? No se...), bajo unas escaleras y encontro a Zelda recostada en una pequeña tarima con el mejor colchón 'Señor Colchón'"  
  
Falcon y Joanha: Ahí, donde esta, el osito dormilón ^^  
  
Zelda: Yeah, 10 puntos, bueno sigo: "Marvin se acercó a su 'carnala' y le habla:  
  
"Marvin: Zelda, levantate, ya te encontre y si no corres a la 'base' perderás  
  
"Entonces Marvin pega la carrera hacia arriba para llegar a la 'base' y ganar, pero Zelda no se despertó..."  
  
Zelda: Ni tampoco ustedes _ _!  
  
Todos menos Zelda y Link: ZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Zelda: ¿Por qué?  
  
Link: (cabeceando de sueño) -_-.... u_u... O_O... -_-... u_u... O_O... -_- ... u_u...... U_U... ZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzz...  
  
Zelda: _._ por que??? Master Hand?  
  
Master Hand: ZZ... eso... el dedo anular... el pulgarcito... uh si... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Zelda: _ _! Autores??  
  
Dark Veggie, Tony y Púas: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz...... snoooooooreeeeeee sniff.... zzzzzzzzzzzzz.. . . ...  
  
Zelda: Alguien me quiere leer?  
  
Lectores: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Zelda: Y si me ven?  
  
Televidentes: ZZZZZZZZ.........zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Zelda: T_T por que son asi de crueles conmigo T_T... mejor me voy con el dinosaurio... ese si me oye...  
  
Al salir al jardín, encuentra al dinosaurio (se supone que aun no tiene nombre) dormido... para variar...  
  
Zelda: Como? Si aun no te cuento nada...  
  
Dinosaurio: Y que? Que por ser un dinosaurio tengo que estar despierto? Tengo derecho a dormir cuando yo quiera!! Ustedes me tienen que mantener!!  
  
Zelda: _._ aaaaaaaaaargggggggg, ya no sean gachos T_T...  
  
De repente, Zelda empieza a enfurecer...... y demasiado, una extraña luz aparece en su mano izquierda, de repente grita un poco, cuando esa luz desaparecio, lo que aparecio en lugar de Zelda fue un tipo rubio, vestido de azul y con un turbante, lo mas característico era que en su traje tenia un ojo rojo dibujado  
  
¿Zelda? O mas bien, el tipo ese: Ahora si me oirán esos desgraciados hijos de su pin$#% ma$%&  
  
Zelda o ese tipo, se mete al comedor, levanta la mesa principal...  
  
Si, es Zelda tranformada en un tipo muy raro: Esta mesa les servira de escarmiento, con eso despertarán los muy mam&=°#...  
  
Zelda tranformada arroja la mesa, en el momento que la arroja, aparecio de nuevo la luz dorada y cuando desaparecio, aparecio de nuevo Zelda, cansada...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: (despertando) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, QUE PASA, UN TERREMOTO??? AUCORRO, SOCILIO, SOS, HELP, AYUDENOS!!! (ven a Zelda) Ah? Tu aventaste la mesa?  
  
Zelda: Si, y que? Ya me van a escuchar? Aun no voy ni en la mitad!  
  
Todos: Ok te escucharemos...  
  
Zelda regresa a su lugar.  
  
Zelda: Estan todos?  
  
DK: Yo ahorita vengo, me ca#é del susto ^^UUU  
  
Zelda: Ok... donde me quedé?? Ah si!  
  
-------  
  
Tony: Que paso O.O??  
  
Dark Veggie: Una descarga de ira...  
  
Master Hand: Sigue Púas...  
  
El Púas: Ok.... le voy a resumir mas, porque ya fue mucho...  
  
--------  
  
Zelda: "Marvin regresó adonde su hermana estaba, y ella no despertaba... entonces encontró una nota al costado de su hermana, que decía: 'Si quieren de regreso a su amada princesa, junten 8 Cristales Magicos y luego, vengan a mi castillo. MG'"  
  
Juno: MaGdonlads?  
  
Vela: ¬¬. Y luego?  
  
Zelda: "Marvin decidió ir en busca de los cristales, pero al primer intento, fracasó... al regresar al castillo, malherido, entro en esa habitación y escribio una nota que decia: 'Hermana Zelda: Siento no haberte podido rescatar de ese tal MG... no merezco vivir... he decidido irme de aquí, porque que oso, verda? Toda la gente Hyliana me apuntará y me dirán: 'Miren, el principe fracasado de Hyrule, JAJAJA' -_-... Bueno, adios hermana... Atte: Marvin Hyrule R.'  
  
Vela: T_T BUAAAAAAA Pobrecito T_T  
  
Peach: Y pobre de Zelda T_T Tambien murió T_T... O.O Zelda murio???  
  
Falcon: Eres un fantasma?  
  
Zelda: Puedo seguir? Aun no saben bien que pasa... "Marvin le dijo a Impa que les dijera a sus padres... Impa asi lo hiso y los reyes estallaron en lagrimas, hicieron berrinches, patalearon y se revolcaban... esa noche se consolaron taaaaaaantoooo... que otro bebé fue consebido..."  
  
Fox: Otro?? Acaso ya no volvieron a poner Televisión de Paga?  
  
Zelda: Si... creo... bueno "Ese bebé nacio, resulto ser una linda niña, rubia y de ojo azul, a esa niña le pusieron el nombre de Zelda, en recuerdo a su otra hija... y esa niña... it's me..."  
  
Close-up a todos los habitantes (tipo telenovela de bajo presupuesto)  
  
Link: Si, un año antes naci yo ^^  
  
Samus: Pero que paso después!  
  
Zelda: Bueno, pos podría decirse que soy hija unica... ya que nunca conocí a mis hermanos... solo en fotos... creci oyendo esa histora, por eso me la sé, después me paso todo eso que ya saben, soñe cosas raras, Link me visitó...  
  
Dixie: ¿EEEH? No que no se conocían ustedes 2??  
  
Link: Cof, cof. Nooooo..¿como creen? Ejem. ella. Ella está hablando del Héroe Legendario, del Héroe del Tiempo, no de mí... yo no tengo la culpa de que los padres del héroe se hayan pirateado mi nombre ^^UU  
  
Dixie: Ah... y que paso después, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Pos eso... soñe cosas raras... Link me rescató de Ganon... le regale la Ocarina del Tiempo... me ayudo a traer a los Oráculos... me rescató de nuevo de la Torre de Ganon... encontró las 8 partes de mi Triforce y me volvio a rescatar... pero después lo mande llamar, porque se empezó a sentir un viento raro... pero el nunca llego...  
  
Link: Según eso andaba en una isla rescatando a un pez que vuela... ustedes creen? Que mentirosos, no? Demandaré a Juan Jose Origel por criticón, mam#$% de babylón...  
  
Zelda: Ok, contaré tal como me lo conto Impa después: "Un dia, después de muchas aventuras, el Heroe Legendario, mejor conocido como el Heroe del Tiempo, paseaba por la pacífica Hyrule... cuando pasó por entrente del Castillo de Hyrule, empezó a sentir un algo demasiado raro en su mano izquierda, nunca antes visto por el, la trifuerza marcada en su mano comenzó a brillar. Link, asustado, corrió conmigo hacia el castillo, lo vi y dije...  
  
"Impa: Oh... veo que ya es hora... según los dioses...  
  
"Dirigí a Link hacia una puerta que él no conocía... y ahí fue cuando su trifuerza comenzó a brillar más...  
  
"Impa: Link, es hora de que te enteres de algo..."  
  
Fox: "Soy gay" JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Zelda: Por favor, Link  
  
Link: A la orden!  
  
PAF!!!!  
  
Fox: X.x ...y a mucha honra... x.X  
  
Zelda: Gracias, Link. Sigo: "...Ahí fue cuando le conté la histora, la que te conté a ti, pequeña Zelda...  
  
"Yo (o sea Zelda): Que mas, Impac?  
  
"-_-... hise que Link pasara al cuarto, y le ordené que leyera las notas...  
  
"Link (el de la historia): Este dice... 'Un kilo de tortillas, 2 patas de pollo, un kilo de jitomate, papel de baño, ... de las que tienen alas invisibles ._. xD'  
  
"Impa: O.oUUU Aquí lo dejé??? Pense que lo habia soltado! Con razón ese día no comimos nada... _ _! Ese no es, Link, es este otro ^^UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
"Link: ¬¬U dice: 'Si quieren de regreso a su amada princesa, junten 8 Cristales Magicos y luego, vengan a mi castillo. MG'... MG? Mandrag Ganon?  
  
Impa: Ése mismo... lee este otro...  
  
"Link: Dice: 'Hermana Zelda: Siento no haberte podido rescatar de ese tal MG... no merezco vivir... he decidido irme de aquí, porque que oso, verda? Toda la gente Hyliana me apuntará y me dirán: 'Miren, el principe fracasado de Hyrule, JAJAJA' -_-... Bueno, adios hermana... Atte: Marvin Hyrule R.' Orale...  
  
"Impa: Como ves, Marvin no pudo con la misión, ahora es tu deber juntarlos, y salvar a la verdadera Zelda...  
  
"Link se acercó hacia Zelda, la ve directamente, a un lado de ella, dice...  
  
"Link: Estoy sintiendo algo...  
  
"Impa: Que sientes??  
  
"Link: ...Me siento como en la Bella Durmiente..."  
  
Plop!  
  
Vela: Pensábamos que se sentía de otra manera...  
  
Falcon: Por que dijiste eso, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Por que se me está olvidando la historia... de echo no recuerdo mas...  
  
Otra ves... Plop!  
  
Zelda: La verdad, ya me dio flojera seguir hablando... solo dire que Link obedecio a Impa, obtuvo los 8 cristales, y no peleó contra Ganon, peleo contra su sombra, controlado por Ganon quien estaba muuuuy herido... y como ya me canse, voy a la alberca un rato... hay nos vemos...  
  
Se para de la sala y se va al cuarto verde, se pone su traje de baño y se va a la alberca...  
  
Link: Digan la verdad... le pusieron atención a Zelda?  
  
Todos menos Link y Zelda: ........¿eh?  
  
Link: No pos asi, si...  
  
---------  
  
El Púas: Puf... uf... por fin acabé...  
  
Tony: Ya se acabo el cap?  
  
Dark Veggie: No, aun falta un poco  
  
--------------  
  
Y bueno... paso la tarde... hicieron cosas sin sentido, DK y Joanha hicieron la cena y después se fueron a dormir, en el cuarto rojo...  
  
Cuarto Rojo, 11:45 PM, DK platica con sus compañeros...  
  
DK: Y para finalizar el día...  
  
Juno: Que harás? Algo chido!  
  
DK: Quien quiere un chiste?  
  
Juno: -_-U  
  
Joanha: Andale... dilo...  
  
DK: Está un poco largo pero bueno: era una ves que la prostituta más prostituta de todas las prostitutas del mundo se fue al infierno; luego, el alcoholico más alcoholico de todos los alcoholicos del mundo también se fue al infierno; luego, el fumador más fumador de todos los fumadores del mundo también se fue al infierno...  
  
Fox: -_- y despues...  
  
DK: Después el diablo le dijo a la prosti: "Por ser la prosti mas prosti de las prosti del mundo, te encerraré por 100 años en un cuarto con 40 hombres para que te perforen todos los dias"  
  
Vela: Perforar?  
  
Juno: Otra forma de decir "violar"  
  
Vela: Pelado... sigue DK  
  
DK: Después el diablo le dijo al alcoholico: "Por ser el alcoholico mas alcoholico de los alcoholicos del mundo, te encerrare por 100 años en un cuarto con muchos tipos de alcohol, tequila, licor, mezcal, TODO tipo de alcohol, para que tomes todos los dias"  
  
Dixie: Luego...?  
  
DK: Después el diablo le dijo al fumador: "Por ser el fumador mas fumador de los fumadores del mundo, te encerrare por 100 años en un cuerto con muchas marcas de cigarros, pero muchísimas, para que fumes todos los dias"  
  
Todos: Y luego?  
  
DK: Luego de 100 años, el diablo fue con la prosti y le dijo: "Que onda? Nos echamos una revolcada?" Y ella dijo: "No, no quiero saber nada de hombres". Luego fue con el alcoholico: "Que onda? Nos echamos un tequilita?" Y el dijo: "No, no quiero saber mas de alcohol". Y por ultimo fue con el alcoholico: "Que onda? Nos echamos un cigarrito?". Y el le dice: "Pos nomas dame un maldito encendedor". JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ, Estuvo bueno, no?  
  
Todos: _ _!  
  
Mario: Si, estuvo bueno ^^  
  
Joanha: Tu que haces aquí? Se supone que tu estas en el baño durmiendo...  
  
Mario: Ok... me voy...  
  
Fin (del cap)  
  
En el próximo capítulo de Big Brother Nintendo: Una lata... el pobre de Fox tiene un gran problema... el problema es que... ¡RONCA, Y MUCHO! Sus compañeros de cuarto se molestan mucho, y lo dejan solo, Master Hand pide ayuda, y esto parece funcionar. Juno empieza a sufrir con Samus, que tiene un problema parecido al de Fox... y esto es una epidemia... Púas tiene una sorpresa... ¿Fox dejará de roncar? ¿Sus compañeros querrán seguir con el? ¿Qué pasa con Samus? ¿Por qué Juno se mete en esto? ¿Qué sera la sopresa del Púas? ¿A Mario se le quitará lo maricón? Bueno... no pidan milagros... todo esto y mas en el 4to cap de Big Brother Nintendo...  
  
----------  
  
El Púas: Por fin!!! Ya esta listo!  
  
Dark Veggie: Ccomo ven, éste fue un capítulo de relleno, la escuela no nos deja utilizar nuestro cerebro, pero prometemos que el próximo capítulo va estar mejor.espero  
  
El Púas: Mal pex, apenas el tercero y se nos esta secando la imaginación, ¡Prometo no ir a la escuela para hacer un capitulo mejor!!!  
  
Master Hand: ¬¬, Por eso estas como estás.. Está bien... tienen que darse prisa con el cap 4, no se esperen como 6 meses para hacerlo, ok?  
  
Los 3: Por que?  
  
Master Hand: Por que yo digo!  
  
Los 3: Ok...  
  
Dark Veggie: Bueno, pos a trabajar se ha dicho...  
  
El Púas: Ya, adios, estoy muy cansado de escribir....  
  
Tony: No habrá despedida??  
  
El Púas: No...  
  
Tony: Ta bien... entonces hasta el otro cap...  
  
El Púas: Mandenos un mail!!! joeytrib_limp182@hotmail.com o darkveggiessj@hotmail.com O dejen su review ^-^, según donde lo estén leyendo.  
  
Master Hand: Es todo?? Ok, Adios ^^  
  
------- 


End file.
